


The Winterking

by Anja_Petterson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: A year after Sansa went to Kings Landing is the battle of Blackwater. Loki the winterking uses this battle to rescue Sansa.





	1. Blackwater

Sansa stood with a smile on her lips at her window and watched the magic fire. Green flames licked at the wall of King's Landing.  
She smelled the flesh of the burning bodys, heard the screams of Lanister soldiers and her heart beat faster. There was also the shouting and laughing of the strange horde of giants behind the wall.  
The few she could see looked a bit like the Snowwalker the old nanny in Winterfell had told her about. And Bran. And Arya. This seemed a thousand years ago.  
But these snowwalkers were blue like dirty ice, not white like snow. They were quick and sharp moving and danced more than they fought. Not the slow walk her nanny had told about the others. These giants were alive and strong - and killers.  
„The world is built by killers“, she heard the Hound's last words in her mind.  
He was here before. To save her, so he said. He truly thought these giants outside the wall would hurt her.  
Sansa needed all her strength and courtesy to play the fearful maiden, but at last she had said no.  
He was a ugly, stinky, drunken dog … but she would not kick him.  
He had saved her pretty face often enough, that she never would forget. At the end he was to proud to beg – the Gods are good! - and let go. She tried to calm him and sent him away.  
„Let the mother look after him“, Sansa thought and suddenly she heard the loud crackling sound of breaking wood. She could not see the Gate of Mudwater, but the shouts of triumph from the giants was answer enough.  
„King's Landing will fall tonight. But for what?“, she thought. „Will he have me or his revenge?“  
Could he forget Sansas choice? A choice she had made when she had been very young and very stupid.  
She could have had the Winter Prince, a year ago. Although in exil for the moment and at this time without an own kingdom. But he was gentle and brave and strong and her father liked him very much.  
By remembering her father, Sansas eyes started to fill with tears.  
She had murdered her father, this she understood now. Murdered him with her wrong choice for the young and handsome prince of King's Landing.  
„I had forgotten I am the blood of Winterfell“, Sansa thought. „The Winter Prince would had suited me well – not the Summer Prince. And my father had to die for this.“  
All the things that had happened to her seemed like her punishment for her betrayal. The beating by the knights, the stripping in front of the court, the riot and the violence against her.

\- "We have a guest."  
Sansa turned to her sister. Ayla had stormed into her chamber without knocking, as usual dressed in boys clothes. "Father found him in the wood's!"  
"What are you talking about?", Sansa laughed and rose from her chair. "A guest from the woods?"  
For a silly moment she thought of the children of the woods and that Father had found one of this mystical creatures. She didn't knew how close she came with this idea.  
"A sorcerer boy, well a prince. So he said.", Ayla starts to explain. She took Sansa's hand and drew her sister to the window.  
"Arg.. Ayla! You are making me all dirty! Why must you be always such a mess?"  
"Shh! Stop that and look!" Ayla pointed outside the window to the back yard and the stable.  
And Sansa saw Loki the first time.  
A young man, slender and tens like a archer, sitting on a horse as if he was born on one. The pale, thin face full of confidence, his piercing green eyes intelligent and glittering in amusement. He rode with Lord Eddard and a group of hunters back to the stables.  
Ayla must had talked to loud there he looked up.  
Loki's eye catched Sansa and he smirked wide. - 

Sansa sighed and tried to follow the fight under her window. Now she could watch the giants better. Blue skinned, red eyed, shouting, joyfully laughing, they smashed all living souls on the streets. This was no battle. This was slaughter.  
So near by her window, the green magic fire like daylight, she realized the shiny knives in the hands of the giants were no knives. There were the giant's hands, morphed into sharp, icy spears.  
Dead bodys piled against the inner wall and blood covered the cobbles in front of the Red Keep. She understood completly why the Hound was so afraid. Her own fear lay like a stone in her stomach. With wild beating heart and dry mouth Sansa saw the blue giants entering the Red Keep.  
„What will happen to all the women?“ The question hit her like a massive blow. If she was the queen, she would ask for mercy. She would beg to leave the women alone and take her instead. A queen had to be more valuable than a high lady.  
„Ceisei“, Sansa whispered. This queen knew only one form of mercy. Sir Illen's sword.  
Slow panic started to burn in Sansa. Should she go back and try to help? But what could she do? She was not the queen, she was only a traitor's daughter and a sweet slice of cake, she recalled bitterly. But Sansa prayed to the gods to have mercy, for Ceisei, too. She prayed so hard to the old gods, someone must have heard her!

Suddenly there were heavy footsteps near her chamber. Now it would happen. Someone came for her.  
With shaking knees she sidled without a noise into the shadow of the door, so she could watch the entering person before he saw her.  
Breathlessly Sansa saw the door open slowly, and the silhouette of a tall human entered her bedroom.  
He held a candle in his right hand, which he raised to bring more light into her chamber.  
By this light she recognized him. His hair laid now long and wild on his back and he was in full amour of heavy green leather and metal plating, which she had never sawn on him before.  
The year before she left Winterfell, he was a gentle, joyfull man. But now he was one of them. A killer. Sansa saw this in the way he moved, the way he stood.  
Suddenly he turned his head, and his green eyes caught hers.  
Sansas heart stopped for a moment. His face had changed most. His youth and freshness was gone and replaced by pale skin and deep sunken eyes. There was a shimmer of rage and hunger in them, that made Sansa fear he had come finally just to hurt her.  
"There you are“, he hissed. To Sansas relief he smiled softly. The exiled prince of frostland was not gone altogether.  
With a careful move he went a step nearer and began: “I have a gift fo-“ but in this moment Sansa saw what this gift was, saw the fleshy thing of blond hair and blood and literally jumped in his arms.  
„My King!“, she laughed and cried at the same time and covered his face with kisses and tears.  
Surprises he let go of her gift and Sansa heard the sound of flesh and bones droped on the ground and felt his strong embrace at the same moment.  
Their lips found each other and she pressed her mouth harshly on his.  
He was bitter and cold and spicy and for her it was the best she ever tasted. „This time I will not let him go“, she thought and licked his lips.


	2. Burning to the ground

Lemon - NC-17 / frostwolf fanfic Sansa x Loki

The Red Keep was burning. Green Flames licked on the stonewall and burned the grout between the stones to ashes. „In the morning there will be no more stone on another“, realized Sansa.

She stood side by side with her king in front of the building and watched the group of Frostgiants inside the magic flames. They escorted a bunch of Highborn Lady's through the broken entrance door. The same woman Sansa sang the Hymne of Gentle Mother for. The Ladies recognized Sansa and like a collective the women curtsey in front of her.

Sansa smiled and step forward to them. „Don't be afraid“, she said with loud voice. „You are safe now.“ She caught Shae figure between the women and pointed with her hand to her. „This is my dressing maid.“, she informed the leader of the Giants. „She stays with me.“

The Frostgiant nodded and ask: „What shall we do with the others, my Queen?“

„My Queen“, Sansa felt a thrill. She lifted her chin and spoke: „On the westside of Kings Landing is a temple of the Silent Sisters. There they will be welcome.“

For a second Sansa was not sure if the Giant would follow her order. He looked at his King and back to Sansa. „As you wish“, he rasped finaly and gave his men a sign. The Giant soilders arounded the group of woman and started to lead them away from the Red Keep.

Suddenly Sansa heard the strong voice of her King. „Treated them gentle, Byleist. No harm shall come to the ladies.“

Byleist face showed frustration. „The men will be displeased“, he said with wispering voice.

Sansa hold on her breath. „This is his brother he told me before.“, she remembered. „The one who had the throne of Jötunheimr.“ She wondered what was passed that the brothers changed there positions.“

„Midgardian men would rape and kill the women. All of them.“, her king spat out „But we are not Midgardian, are we? We are Gods!“

For a moment the brothers watched each other. Than Byleist nodded. „You are right. Who can be show mercy if not we?“ He went to his men. „You hear your King. Lead them to the temple and leave them under survey of the Silent Sisters. Your Queen wish it so.“

Sansa watched the Frostgiants grumbling with grim faces. „Now it is my turn“, she though and step forward.„Don't pity yourself, my brave Frostgiants“, she spoke out loud. „The screaming of slaughtered men will sound better in your ears then the yelling of woman. You have more honour than the Lanisters, I know it! Prove it for yourself and you will see: there will be more fights and glorious battles on our way to Winterfell. You will have your joy!“

Silents fell over the Red Keep. All Giants seemed to watch Sansa.

„I can't look back again at my king“, she reminds herself. „They would think I am weak.“

Instead she braved to looked at Byleist with a smile „You know I am right.“

He started to grin. „Yes, my Queen.“, he spoke out loud enough to let his words heard by all his men. „We will be proud and honoured to kill for you.“

And as one men the Frostgiants raised there ice lances hands and shouted out: „To Winterfell!“

 

\- Winterfell. This word alone was heavenly to Sansa.

In Winterfell she had the joyes of all times. A safe childhood. Always a burning fire and a loving lady mother. A father who was a praised Lord of the north. Wonderful feasts...

"Sansa."

Her lady mother rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't daydream child. I want you to look after our guest."

"Lord Loki?", Sansa frowned.

"Prince Loki.", Lady Catelyn reminded her. "You will sit with him on the high table tonight side him. Your father is curious about this prince. He wants to watch him on a feast and how he behave." Her lady mother smiled down to Sansa. "I do know you will. Drink with him. Let him talk. And dance with him."

"Dancing with a stranger?", Sansa asked astonished back. Her mother nodded.

"We will watch. If he tells the true and grew up on a court, we will see it by the way he dance."

Sansa agreed with her Lady mother. "You're right, mother. I shall do my best to entertain our guest."

She did it so well, the young prince felt in love with her this night. -

 

Her king beside her started to laugh and laid a arm around her shoulder. „Well done“, he rasped and brought Sansa back into present.

Sansa felt relief and proud. „I can do it“, she said to herself. „With the right words I can lead them, too.“

She turned her head to her King, caught a look from his emerald eyes and susurrate: „Kiss me, Loki!“

And he obeyed.


	3. Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home, Sansa had to prepare a wedding.

While the Frostgiants took the Kings Road, Loki drew carefully a circular ornament in the ground of Mud Gate. Thanks to this magical feature he arrived with Sansa, Tyrion and Shae in the early morning at the Gates of Winterfell.  
Sansa had just time to hug Maester Luwin and her survived brothers Bran and Rickon. Even befor they could went to break the fast, Sansa und Loki had there first fight.

„What do you mean; Not until you wear my colours?“, hissed her King. He grabbed her and shook her in frustration. "My lady, remind your courtesy, remind your place! You will wear my colors early enough and I will have you NOW!"  
Sansa took a deep breath. "I must make my point. Or we fight for all the things I want", she admonished herself. "I would LOVE to be yours, my king! You really don't know this?", she asked him enthusiastic. "But we both not common people. We can't just do like we want. Even because we will rule!"  
Loki raised an eyebrow and set her free from his grip. "Explain yourself, my lady", he ordered grim.  
„I learned at the Court that a King - or a Queen - who did like he wanted is a selfish and bad leader. It sounds strange but we must first think about the people. Without them in our back we have no Kingdom to rule." While she talked Sansa watched Loki paced around impatiently in front of the fireplace.  
„I will be friendly to your peasants if this it is what you want", he grumbled.  
"This is NOT what I want!", she replied sharply. “By the old gods, Loki! You lifed here, why you do don't know this!“  
He looked at her, as he would see her for the first time.  
"We must make them love us", Sansa went on. "Obey us willingly and not by pressure."  
She joined her King by the fireplace and take his hand in hers. "Loki, this is the North. This people are not peasants. This are free men, who adored my father, who loved to follow the Lord of Winterfell. And you have to fill this vacuum!"  
Her King nodded with a soft smile. "This is important, isn't it? The name, the colours and the signet? The north men need this, to know all is well."  
"Yes", Sansa said. " This is the reason why you must wear the grey and the direwolf. Because this we must have a traditional wedding in the Godswoods. And the next morning the bloody sheet hanging from the tower."  
Loki smirked. "So our men see all is well with the young wolf lady?"  
Sansa closed her eyes a moment, the remembrance of another lady made her sad. "The old gods are good ... my new god listen to me", she prayed in silence.  
They stands still in front of the fire place, his hand in hers. Without any words Sansa kneel for her god and king and looked up to him. She saw his eyes in surprise wide open.  
"Loki Laufeyson", she started ernest. "Well, now this is clear between us ... would you give me the honour to take my color, my signet and my titel? Could you swear to help me protecting the free north against all enemies?“ Sansa smiled brightly. „At your realm you are the king. Here in the north YOU will be the Lord of Winterfell.“  
With wide and wet eyes he listened to her wooing. As Sansa ended she saw him quickly blinked. He opened his mouth, shook his head and seemed not to find a word. Silently he helped her back to her feet and cleared his throat.  
"First", he started, "the next time you dare to kneel before me I will beat you bloody." Loki lifted her chin with his fingers and looked deep in her eyes. "The Queen of the North will kneel for no one!"  
Sansa began to chuckle.  
"Second," he paused, watched Sansas Face and started to smile. "I apologize about my egoistic behavior. I still must learn to act like a king. But I try it, my dear Sansa."  
Sansa lifted her face to his and kissed him gentle.  
"Thirdly," , he spoke in her mouth, " of course I will wear your color, your signet and your titel! I will obey happily."  
Sansa felt a load fell from her and started to relax.  
"And fourthly," , he continued, "be the old gods have mercy with Maester Luwin! I will have it not, when he don't fix the wed arrangements till to morrow night!"  
Sansa laughed out loud. "You could not wait just one more night? After more than a year?"  
Her King embraced her and pressed her strong on his slender body. "Did this feels for you like someone who could wait?"


End file.
